federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9920-10040 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2398. *FP - September, 2398 *FP - November, 2398 Earth Plots First Week KATAL UNA is concerned for her daughter and confronts HAYDEN LIU about his behaviour. They get into an argument, tossing around insults before Hayden kicks her out. KATAL comes back to HAYDEN and propositions him for sex so that he is even with Lani. Afterwards, HAYDEN finds out there is more to KATAL than she is letting on (and vice versa) the two coming to an understanding. ABBOTT THAY and HEIDI THAY attend Sam’s ballet audition when EDWARD ELBRUNNE shows up and the brother has a chat with his sisters ex-boyfriend. DENORIAN THAY is concerned about his priorities and speaks with JOHARA AL-KHALID, a psychologist on Earth, and she agrees to help in Lani’s case. JOHARA then goes to meet with N’LANI LIU in the hospital, getting the angry girl to speak to her about some of the injustices of life, but the doctor promises to give it all her best. KATAL contacts CARILL SAVOI to question him about his choices with her daughter, as well as informing him about her condition. He is apologetic and regretful, only having wanted the best. HAYDEN is finally able to settle down and comes back to the hospital. There he speaks with LANI, explaining that he will work as hard as he can to try and get over their marital issues. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is excited to learn she passed the audition and goes to ABBOTT at his house. They have a normal conversation and even dabble in a bit of the incident., hoping to move past it. UNA-KORAN JATAR wants to do something nice for ANNA-ALEENA THAY, planning a romantic night, but when she sees the roses in the bathtub, she has a breakdown, explaining how she found Lani in the tub! Second Week HEIDI THAY is brought to London after ABBOTT THAY missed one of his classes because of sleeping. She is embarassed to know why he can’t sleep and offers to give him 2 hours of time alone without adults. HAYDEN LIU and N’LANI LIU are back home as she was released from the hospital. He is on his best behaviour, but has some paranoias that she will off herself again when he isn’t watching - setting up secret alarms in the house. HAYDEN is conflicted when KATAL UNA arrives, speaking to him about Lani before coming onto him and the couple messing around some more. ANNA-ALEENA THAY goes to HAYDEN to apologize to him, both getting back into friendship status before chatting about ‘normal’ Una relationships. Third Week JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI is enjoying her time away from Romulus when she is overheard by BRYCE. He petitions her bring him to her quarters where he blackmails her, hoping to get sex, but she settles for money. ABBOTT THAY gets his two hours of freedom and uses it to celebrate SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s 16th birthday. They chat about dating and why they’re not interested, but she confesses she still has a crush on him. CATHASACH UNA is happy to get a communication from his son LUKE UNA who fills him in on Lauren/Mylee’s boyfriends and about his first sexual experience! HAYDEN LIU tells N’LANI LIU about an up coming business trip, though she declines because of her mental health. He explains he should only be gone for three weeks. Fourth Week New character HAVARIS KETLER has arrived from Bajor to join the FNS and talks with fellow Bajoran, UNA-KORAN JATAR, talking about the in’s and out of working in the organization. Leaving on his ‘business’ trip, HAYDEN LIU and KATAL UNA talk about their affair and his relationship with Lani or his potential divorce. Cardassia Plots First Week CELAR BERN is getting anxious to have LANA DAMAR back home. He is surprised that she is well enough to be up and about, the two getting frisky, but Lana has a panic attack and the fun is cut short! AFON MAKLA needs to get a dress for her night out with the Damar’s and visits her godsmother KOHSII VENIK. Kohsii and her gossip until Afon finally gets her dress. AFON makes it to the Damar residence, first meeting with CORAT DAMAR who enjoys a few flirts. KEGEN DAMAR comes and in rescues her, introducing her to QUESTA DAMAR, GWEN DAMAR, CELAR, LANA, AARIX DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR JR., AIMI DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR! During the dinner, CELAR goes off to the bathroom and CORAT JR. follows him. The younger man reveals his crush and Celar is horrified when CJ kisses him! The next day, NATIME LORN is at the house and finds out from ZETERI that Kegen is interested in another woman too and she hopes he isn’t playing her as a Vasala. Worried, NATIME speaks with KEGEN to make sure he isn’t playing her. He confesses about Afon, and that he would like two wives but that Natime is not a means to an end - a confession that makes her feel better. Second Week NATIME LORN is leaving the Damar home when she runs into long time guard PRINTIN (TOREL DAMAR). The man is disguised and escorts her home to get more information on her living arrangements. KEGEN DAMAR goes to see AFON MAKLA but finds out she is in the hospital. While there, DURAS is tending to her as well, but Kegen gets to talk, asking about official dating - and telling her about Natime. JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE speak with QUESTA and GWENI DAMAR, announcing that they are expecting another baby in the new year. AIMI DAMAR is getting ready for bed when she feels something weird at the bottom of it. She screams upon seeing it is dead voles, prompting, QUESTA, CORAT, CORAT DAMAR JR, JAMES, KEGEN, AARIX DAMAR and GWEN DAMAR to show up and investigate what is going on. Later, they all go downstairs to find a portrait of the ladies vandalized and Suni’s picture missing. (GALEN DEJAR) NOAH arrives to the planet, stumbling into a pub after little success at finding a job. He is given one by MAYANA SAREX who rents out a room for him in the back. CJ is looking for his sexy book when he goes into the bathroom he cornered Celar in only to find a servant looking through it. TORAN OCETT explains he is gay too and likes the drag, prompting the younger man to come to a club when he feels up to it. Third Week NATIME LORN is waiting for her date with KEGEN DAMAR, but AFON MAKLA shows up too getting times mixed up. The two ladies talk to each other, not knowing who the other is, until Kegen shows up and it is awkward city - Afon leaving for him to continue his date with Natime. Instead of going to the observatory, NATIME wants to do something fun and KEGEN brings her to a pan place. They have pizza and she is clearly uncomfortable, but make plans to go caving. NATIME comes back to the Damar residence and shares her concerns with ZETERI DAMAR about being a Vasala and the disappointment of not being the only one to get the affections. ZETERI is getting ready for bed when she finds blood all over her bathroom. AARIX DAMAR finds her, calling GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA to help her, only to find out that she is going into labour! AARIX wakes up in the hospital after fainting, finding out from ZETERI that their sons ARI and YURI were born small but healthy (October 19, 2398). KEGEN calls AFON when he is unable to go to one of their dates, explaining about Zeteri and some family issues. She understands, knowing his priorities are somewhere else. Fourth Week Visiting with ZETERI INDUS in the hospital, NATIME LORN is happy to see the babies, but worried when she finds out why her friend went into early labour. GALEN DEJAR (NOAH ALMIN) continues to work at the Salty Brine, offering to walk MAYANA SAREX home when a local named Jalal attacks them, lured by Noah’s Deltan ways - exposing that he is not Cardassian. Authorities are called and GALEN (NOAH) is interrogated by RAYLON EVEK into giving all his true information. Wishing to confirm Noah’s information, RAYLON EVEK contacts TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE, shocked that Noah was a half mirror. Willing to help the boy out if Zayn agrees to look into Raylon’s own half mirror son, they make a deal. MAYANA SAREX takes some time to deal with problems on her own, going to Jalal and propositioning that he could have sex with her if he leaves her and Galen alone. AARIX DAMAR is happy to have the babies at home now, feeding a baby when ZETERI tells him about a creepy guard who had been making some bad comments. AARIX speaks with PRINTIN (TOREL DAMAR) and the man reveals his true nature, as well as his goal to find who killed Suni, that their father had something to do with it and he was willing to blackmail his own brother. KEGEN DAMAR makes some time for AFON MAKLA, walking her home and coming up with her to her place before the two mess around and invites her back to his place. NOAH is given his placement in the halfway house and his new job when MAYANA visits with him, explaining that she isn’t mad just weary. NATIME arrives to the house again to hang out with Zeteri and then stays the night with KEGEN. She wants to do more for him and they shower together, getting frisky! Bajor Plots First Week BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K goes to see QWIN RITALL in the holding cell and speaks with him about his choices. Qwin explains he had been kidnapped and she was better with the family she had so he never looked into coming back. LAUREN is called to Bajor by SIOMANE POLREN, where he asks her about her engagement, offering his support whenever she needs it. Second Week ZAYN VONDREHLE has finally made it out of his bed and trying out the hoverchair. TARA VONDREHLE is with him, bringing up the idea of intimacy again and how much she would like to couple. NOAH ALMIN has managed to escape from his hospital confines and makes it to his sister, only to find out about his past. Having no other choice he runs off, going with QWIN RITALL to Cardassia. En route, QWIN finishes his payment (sexual favours) and NOAH continues to be sick, but offers what he can to get surgically altered to look like a halfie Cardassian and start a new life. Third Week TARA VONDREHLE is ready to continue her sexual relationship with ZAYN VONDREHLE and the two have an intimate moment for the first time since his attack. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week LAUREN UNA is excited to see SOLIS TERIN, buying him some sexy lingerie to see her in before enlightening him about new, and fun, positions! CORD DAVENPORT is on the station and sees LAUREN thinking she is hot and manages to get to her quarters in hope for some actions. LUKE UNA comes in and interrupts, saving Lauren from her own naivety. ISKANDER AL-KHALID goes into the Celestial Café where he chats with MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA about her sister and his wife’s involvement. Fenris Plots First Week KITAAN DHOW is kept awake by SOLIS CASSICA who is now in an attached room just off his. He wakes her, but she mistakes him for Chiaro. They kiss, tension in the room, but he isn’t able to give her what she needs. In the RNZ, CHRIS STANTON (JURETOH) and KALILI MUNROE are hiding in a nebula when he explains to her he has some business. He explains she should stay on the shuttle for three days while he is gone because he is unsure if she would be safe where he is going. Fourth Week CHIARO DHOW goes to SOLIS CASSICA about his outburst, informing her that should she wish to leave, he would let her go with the baby, but he doesn’t want them to. That night, KITAAN DHOW is having some trouble sleeping and is woken up by CASSICA. He explains he feels something familiar realizing it is the Diatahb and Juretoh probably has his daughter. ELLIANA DHAJA has been tortured by JURETOH STAITION (CHRIS STANTON) and convinced her to work the borg like creatures with her abilities. KALILI MUNROE is getting close to her due date, talking to CHRIS about bringing her mother to the planet - a request he ‘promises’ to look into. Starbase 60 Plots Second Week ELLIANA DHAJA and DYLAN DHOW are shopping on the Promenade when CHRIS STANTON (JURETOH) arrives with a personal cloak thanks to the Romulan Empire. He manages to sedate Elli and drag her off without being caught! Near the starbase, KALILI MUNROE is waiting in her shuttle for Chris to return, but takes the time to make some communications. One of those is to SHAWN MUNROE, but the static is so bad from a nearby nebula she can’t offer much but an assumed name of the planet they’re going to. EVA is heartbroken to be dealing with the kidnapping of her daughter, calling BENJAMIN WOLFE but is unable to explain everything, an officer doing so for her - also noting that Cassica/Kitaan are assumed dead. USS Valiant Plots First Week LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA go to EMILY ALDAN to apologize for Luke’s social faux pas. Emily is hesitant at first, but then realizes that Luke is just as awkward as her and they make plans o be buddies. Second Week LUKE UNA has been thinking about his relationship with VALENCIA ROSS and decides that they should plan on going all the way and both are excited at the idea. Finally, LUKE and VALENCIA go all the way, both anxious, but manage to pull it off with some enjoyment! Fourth Week CORD DAVENPORT chats with KENNEDY FROBISHER about his sex appeal with women on the ship, but Kennedy refuses, thinking that career is better - but Cord likes being the next Maddix. #10 October, 2398 #10 October, 2398 #10 October, 2398